


Another Chance

by Sumi



Series: One Hundred Fandoms Challenge [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Max never was a big believer in second chances.





	Another Chance

Max never was a big believer in second chances. When she discovered her powers, Max began to feel differently. Max was able to stop Kate from jumping and stop that bullet from hitting Chloe that day. This belief did not wavereven upon realizing she could save only either save their town or her best friend.

The two of them could still have their second chance. All Max had to do was take the bullet meant for Chloe. It was easier said than done, but for Chloe, Max was willing to nearly risk her life to give them a second chance at happiness.


End file.
